


伊卡利亚

by zeroANDblank277



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroANDblank277/pseuds/zeroANDblank277
Summary: 随便揉了神话进去的脑洞而已 真不是存心写了代达罗斯





	伊卡利亚

**Author's Note:**

> 被指名的产物 太太在上  
国庆快乐

从能够直立，仰头向天空呼喊的那一天开始，人类就未放弃触及这片苍蓝色，还有那遥远的照亮世界的光球。它们高悬于头顶，毫无怜悯的看着无数丧命于追逐的路上的渺小生物

对此小日向未来大概会跳出来反驳这个观点。她一直觉得太阳是最温暖的存在，她爱着被阳光包裹的感觉，就像那个人最真挚的情感

言语，笑容，十指相扣的手，紧拥入怀的力度。所有的一切，在心底刻上烙印，被身体记忆，是她值得用一生去铭记的

不论经历什么，唯有你，是我绝对无法松开的

暑假对于立花响来说意味着什么

黑白天颠倒，作业甩到开学那天才会去翻找的角落，好吃的塞满肚子直到下一顿之前不想再见到食物，一个假期玩坏了好几个手柄，虽说那些红蓝摇杆的确容易漂移，哦这个是题外话。总而言之响的暑假就是传统意义上，学生们都期待的样子

“真是的，又睡这么晚，对身体很不好哦，响。”未来无奈的推了推被子蒙脸不愿面对现实的这人，“暑假都过去这么久了...响的论文还没有写吧？”

“啊——再让我睡一会啦未来...”拖着长音闷着声，头发被揉得一团糟，响一副誓与被窝共存亡的气势，闭着眼扯着被子不松手

“可是这时候了还不吃早饭对身体很不好。”哄小朋友的语气

“起床了就要吃早餐，吃完了就要写作业，作业是一生之敌...明明难得的没有那么多紧急出动了却又来了论文，我大概是被诅咒了...”小声絮絮叨叨了半天就是没有起床的架势

真没办法。未来放弃了扯被子的想法，反正她也比不过响的力气，松了手任凭响翻滚来翻滚去

她思考了一会

“响，你被分到的论题是希腊文明与其音乐风格的相关性对吧？”

“唔...好像是吧，记不清了啦...那几天不是和翼小姐克里斯酱出任务去了嘛，回来的时候就暑假了...”

“那为了帮助响写完作业...我们去希腊吧？”

被子妖怪突然不动了，愣了半天，爬起来坐直了身子，看着眼前人温婉又有一点点古灵精怪的笑容，乱糟糟的头发塌了几撮下去

“诶？”

希腊

绝美的爱情海，混乱的神话，悠久的文明，辉煌的曾经与如今依旧高耸的建筑。拿来作暑假之行的一站确实是不错的选择

她们坐在餐厅门口的白色椅子上，望着天空里飘飘悠悠的棉花糖，轻嗅若有若无的迷迭香的味道，梦境般虚浮飘渺的百里香的紫色花朵映在眼里。响十分钟意当地的美食，用心品尝眼前的一盘Mousaka和Pita，未来则偏好于菠菜派，顺便她也尝试了下希腊咖啡，微酸又夹着几分苦涩

啊对...美食和风景不是重点，立花响同学来这的目的是学习。虽然这话她自己都说不出口

第一站是帕特农神庙，用来供奉雅典娜建筑，已然在战火中被侵蚀的白色。她们牵着手围着那些刻着时间的大理石柱走过，想象着已逝去的雕塑。女神的双眼注视着她们，就如同看着千百年来或敬畏的或赞叹着的所有人一样。没有永恒，除了静默的，终究会淹没在时间里

“呐，响，即使已经是沧海桑田之后，神明的痕迹依旧留在世界上。”未来歪着头轻轻问，“那我们呢？还会有人记得响吗？响为世界付出了那么多。”

“大概...不会还有人记得吧，终归我们也只是普通人嘛。”响揉揉后脑的头发，毫不介怀的笑道，“那也没什么关系对不对，身后的事情那就交给身后的人去想吧，至少现在，和未来在一起的每一天，我都想好好珍惜的度过。”

我的太阳

该说是笑的没心没肺，还是懒得去思考的傻笑呢，未来找不到形容词

但这样的日子...就这样下去也好

第二站是米其龙士岛，一个以风车闻名的小岛，还有窄巷，白墙蓝顶的小屋，白色教堂，风车磨坊

名义上说是深入当地居民的生活以进一步研究课题，实际上越来越像度假了

海水被她们欢笑着互相泼洒到对方身上，沾湿了浅色的棉布裙摆，赤脚走在柔软的沙子中，看潮涨潮落冲刷着，小小的寄居蟹爬过留下淡淡的痕迹。她们并肩坐在遥远的苍穹之下，沐浴着一天中最后时分的辉映，夕阳融化了手中异国风味的冰淇淋，响凑过去咬了口未来手中有着花生碎的

“有未来在真好。”

“是指冰淇淋吗？”

“不，所有的，因为有未来，不开心的事情都会变好起来了。”

未来侧过脸，看见响笑嘻嘻的贴近她的脸颊，带来一个温柔的亲吻，然后脑袋轻轻搭在她肩上

下一站是克里特岛

对于这个同样千年前有过辉煌文明的小岛，未来首先想到的却是神话里的迷宫，还有看守着迷宫的那不幸的米诺陶诺斯

虽然米诺陶诺斯生性残暴，但那不是他的罪孽，而是国王和代达洛斯的过失，而这两人的结局，尤其是后者也谈不上无憾

“那无知又无辜的少年啊，向往着天空与太阳。”旁边的大人向孩子们述说这里的传说，“上天惩罚他的冒犯，折断了他的翅膀，于是少年直挺挺的坠入海底。”

虽然在来小岛的路上她就回想起了这个故事，但听得未来还是心突然揪了一下

坠落的伊卡洛斯，因为他才华横溢又自傲自负的父亲，被作为惩罚代达洛斯的棋子的少年

初读这个故事的时候她也是乖乖听从大人们的讲解，说是伊卡洛斯过于无知。如今再看，若是他从未出生在这个只有天空是唯一出路的岛，若是他的父亲不是那个被困住的大师，他的人生怎会如此短暂

和太阳有什么关系...向往太阳又有什么错...错的是造成这一切的代达洛斯

就像是因为她的邀请，一度被背弃的那个人一样，都是无辜的。错的是她

“未来？”响在不远处呼唤她的名字，“这边走哦。”

因为她的过错，穿上gear的她...多么像那穿上代达洛斯制作的翅膀的伊卡洛斯

未来看着响的笑脸，也微笑着回应她，说马上就来啦

心里却在幻想代达洛斯，幻想他看着孩子的尸体被冲上海岸，悲伤快要爆裂开来的痛苦。她不会的，不论发生什么，她绝对不会再松开

“今天未来好像不开心。”翻滚于床铺被褥间的时候，响轻喘着说。她眼角染上了一点情动的绯红，和往日笑的傻傻的有些不同，而未来正爱极了这个颜色，俯下身去亲吻

“...没有呢，响。”她含着恋人的耳垂，声音含含糊糊

那双总是拯救他人的手抚摸她的腰线，缓缓滑动着，爱与温柔不言而喻。“明明总是在分心。”响小声的抱怨，尽力忍耐耳垂上的温热带来的，从腰椎里窜出的痒。“从来了岛上没多久就开始了...盯着海面不说话...”

这么明显吗...未来歉意的笑笑，尽管她正埋在响的颈窝对方看不到。这具身体比以往任何时候都要热烈，她的大脑被这热度折磨的神智不清

“在想伊卡洛斯...”她也不知道自己在说什么

未来抬起身子，身下响脸颊红晕有越演越烈的趋势，不解的眨眨眼：“这个故事怎么了？”

好可爱，未来想。唇瓣亲吻着一路向下，来到她一直难以释怀的那块伤疤，细细描绘那个诅咒的形状

“觉得响和那个少年有点像...”她又轻轻含住恋人胸口白皙上的一点粉红。响细微的抖了抖，双臂紧紧抱住未来，难耐的呻吟逃逸出喉中

“明明没有任何错，却被他人拖累了...”牙齿稍稍用力，后半句被吞回

“不、不是...呜！”响刚想说什么，却被未来打断，女孩的唇舌贴上了她湿润的源头，缓缓逗弄着她。快感像潮水上涨，也像被藤蔓缠绕，脑干都要酥在这段时间里。响无助的伸出手去，未来紧紧握住，然后十指相扣

生理盐水在刺激下涌出眼眶，响一遍遍念着未来的名字，直到恋人抬起头压上来封住她的嘴唇

“明明都是无辜的孩子，却承担着不属于他们的过错...”未来的眼角也仿佛烧起来的温度一样，殷红的

响勉强从嗓子里挤出话语，她的声音沙哑下去，被情欲灼烧的听不出往日的欢快语调：“嗯...那都是祝福啊...”

未来愣了一下，放在响大腿上的手无意识的收紧了，细嫩的肌肤被捏出了淡淡的粉色

“伊卡洛斯的翅膀是代达洛斯赠予他的礼物，哈啊...”响咬了下手背，把羞人的声音咽回去，“是让他自由的祝福，只不过伊卡洛斯的选择是接近他向往的太阳而已。”

然后她笑着，就是那种未来会在心里形容成，太阳的笑容一样，伸出手捧着恋人的脸，拂去不自觉溢出眼眶的晶莹：“是那时的未来带我走上了人生的另一种可能，如果那天没有遇见Gungnir，现在的我大概只是个普通的高中生吧，笨拙的，弱小的，不中用的...”

“一开始的确有些麻烦，被人在背后说那些话...但未来一直陪伴在我身边，那么温暖，是我永远的归处...所以我才能保持初心，用Gungnir去保护他人，还有未来。拥有Gungnir的机会，与伊卡洛斯的翅膀一样，也是礼物，是未来给我的礼物，这份礼物开创了我的现在，还有以后很久很久的时间。”

“所以，我的一切，都是为了未来而存在的。”

响捧着未来的脸颊，用手指为她轻轻撑开一个笑

未来保持着刚才的姿势很久，响也不催促，安静的看着淋着月光的她，泪水肆意。但泪水背后的眼睛还是那样熟悉的明亮

她当然知道，那么善良的响，从来没有怪罪过那次邀请，自始至终都没有过这个想法，放不下的只是她自己

但现在响再度给了她解答，响对这份特别的礼物，只有感谢。感谢它给她另一条路，感谢它让她看清身边的永远

感谢她一直在

真是的...真像是只有响才会说出的话。未来忍着眼泪，指尖划过恋人的眉眼，努力的微笑

“那...我想拥有响的全部，可以吗，现在？”呢喃软语

“我的一切，都是为了未来而存在的。”真挚的回答，没有犹豫

手指在身体里划过，盈满空虚和害怕，驱逐不安带来无间的亲密。像鱼儿在温暖水泽中游动，未来稍显淘气的在她所熟知的，也只有她知道的响的敏感部位摁下去，抑不住的喘息和情动的声音是她所期待的，被潮红蔓延的脸是她看不腻的

抽动的速度或快或慢，响瞳中的神彩摇晃着，映着恋人，看见恋人瞳中的自己。她又一次抱紧俯在身上的人，因为快感涨上来，像要冲破理智般的汹涌。仅剩的意识让响只是用指腹在未来的后背留下浅浅樱粉，她的唇齿抵在恋人颈窝，颤抖着在这份细腻中种下盛放的花

滑腻的液体和紧致的内壁包裹着手指，触碰到谷底，另一手不轻不重的揉捏着胸口的柔软，未来痴迷的望着响，情动的神情，被欲火点燃的双眼。吻她，在唇边拉开细细的长丝，爱抚她，用尽所有的温柔与想念与爱，撕碎她，是内心最深处最深处，小小的愿望与期待

“未来，快一点...”染着哭腔的请求

“不要害怕，响。我...”

我永远都会在这里

那一点被恋人触碰，反复。身体软成天边的朵朵白色，无力感与酸胀在此刻被放慢与放大，响没有任何负担的，呼唤着那个名字，最后被送至云端，久久不能平复的巅峰

蚀骨，食髓知味

安静无言的拥抱，轻柔的抚在背后的手，被汗水打湿的鬓发，彼此的气息，所有的都是一份归属

也是极致的，感情的表达

你便是我的世界


End file.
